


Live, Love, Lies

by Signature_smirk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Dom/sub, Dominant Liam, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, dominant zayn, family business, suvmissive Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: Aged 16 you are assigned your role, dominant, submissive or switch. It's in your blood so it only takes a quick blood test to reveal where you lie.Aged 21 you take a test. This determines the intensity of your role and you are assigned to your partner, someone who is meant to compliment you perfectly.The system doesn't make mistakes. But this is a huge mistake.The two biggest corporations in the world had always fought. They were extremely successful family businesses owned by the Tomlinson family and the Styles' family.Louis Tomlinson is a dom following in his mother's footsteps until he gets assigned his partner, Harry Styles.Harry styles is a dom following in his father's footsteps until he gets assigned to his partner, Louis Tomlinson.They are a match, they just need to know why and how. They have to figure it out as they learn to take over their family business. And how do they break the news to their families?





	1. Chapter 1

Louis looks the lanky man  that saunters up beside him up and down. The curly haired man leans on the front desk gracefully, smirking cockily at the lady behind the desk. 

"Tomlinson," Harry acknowledges, voice lower than the last time they spoke.   
"Styles," Louis nods. He wets his lips with his tongue as he tousles his fringe. Harry's eyes feel like they're burning into his skin. 

The air between them seems to buzz with awkward tension. It had been just over 5 years since they last saw each other at a fundraiser their parents both attended. Then they were fifteen, Louis still a few inches taller than a scrawny Harry. 

They'd never understood why their families didn't get along, something ridiculous about a company feud, but they always ignored it. Their friendship had stayed secret until then. Louis had pulled Harry into a secluded corner and pressed their lips together, excited to see Harry after they'd both admitted they fancied each other over the phone. They had stayed up late talking so their parents wouldn't catch them, giggling as they chatted for hours on end. 

It was ruined by a rough hand on Louis' shoulder pulling them apart. Louis' dad had stared down at them, lips curling into a snarl as he shoved Louis aside and warned Harry to stay away from his son. 

A few weeks later it was released to the press that Louis had been announced dominant. Two months after that, the same thing happened for Harry. 

 

"Ah, Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles, I'm glad you're both here. And I'm pleased to announce that you are officially partners," the woman smiles cheerily. "I have your files here so you can exchange information. Congratulations."

Silence. They're both stunned, staring deadpan at the woman whose happy disposition is starting to fade. 

Louis winces when Harry slams his hand down on the desk.   
"This is a mistake!" He bellows, nostrils flaring as he takes a deep breath. "We need to take the test again, because this can't happen."

"Mistakes aren't made in the system," she sighs, finally dropping the forced grin to stare uninterestedly at Harry. 

Louis knows that; his mum and dad own the company that runs the system and everything that goes along with it. 

He has grown up with fairytales about falling in love with his submissive when they meet, caring for them and growing old with them. He remembers the lullabies his mum sang about love and relationships that he dreamt about until he reaches his teens. Then his dreams were still focused on relationships, but they were more explicit than they used to be. 

When Harry kicks the counter he is brought back to the present, rolling his eyes.   
"Sorry about him," Louis apologises. Harry glares at him and Louis raises an eyebrow at his clenched fists.  
"Fuck off."

Harry, unlike Louis, doesn't seem to care much about his or his family's reputation as he curses, despite the watching eyes. 

The woman behind the counter smiles sympathetically at the other people waiting to find the results of their tests, no doubt growing more anxious at the scene before them. 

"I will call security," she says calmly. Louis thanks god she is capable of dealing with this, tells himself to ask his mum for her name so he can send her flowers to thank her. 

Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket, knuckles white as he grips it so tightly it looks as if it may break.   
"Who are you calling?" Louis demands as Harry stalks over towards the glass doors of the building. 

"My lawyer," Harry spits, looking at him with disgust.   
"You really want to get more people involved? You want everyone to know your match is a mistake when we could just talk to my family and get it fixed?" Louis seethes, now jabbing a finger at Harry's chest. "You're acting like a petulant child; it's embarrassing."

Harry looks down at the smaller boy, brushing his hand away.   
"The system doesn't make mistakes," Harry mocks in a whiny voice. Louis gulps. It doesn't.   
"Glad to know I'm just a mistake to you," Louis murmurs and then he's walking out of the doors. 

He can hear Harry's quick footsteps behind him, rolling his eyes when Harry grabs onto his coat to halt his walking. 

"That wasn't my fault. You know that," Harry says, voice sounding far too hoarse for Louis to confront him about.   
"Sorry, that wasn't fair if me to say," Louis sighs, delicate fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just- suppose we should go sort this out."  
"I uh- I need to be somewhere. You have my number if you need to use it."

Louis' mouth forms a little 'o' as he nods.   
"O-okay then. Uh- yeah, okay. Message me when you can come speak to my mum."

Harry doesn't reply before he gets into his car, waiting until he's round the corner to slam his hand down on his steering wheel.   
"Fuck."

Louis lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he leans against his car, closing his eyes as he sighs.   
"Fuck."

Harry buries himself in work for the next week, attending conferences with his dad and going on fancy business lunches that ensure the media sees who they're working with. His dad praises him with a pat on the back as he tries to set him up with a business partner's daughter. When he's not in work he's with his personal trainer or boxing out his anger. 

His dad hasn't even realised that his partnering date had been and gone, but Gemma has been sending pointed looks across the table all week. 

He only manages to avoid her for so long. She grabs his shirt as he walks past her room in their dad's house and tugs him in, quickly locking the door behind him. 

"Hello to you, too, Gemma," Harry smiles sarcastically. She snorts.   
"So, who is the unlucky sub?" She teases, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she climbs onto her bed. 

Harry sighs heavily, toying with the loose button on his shirt. He sits on the end of the bed when Gemma doesn't push him to say anymore. She's nosey, but she knows when to stop. 

"It's not a sub," Harry tells her quietly, tears stinging his eyes as it dawns on him, the realisation setting in now that he's said it aloud. He blinks them away and swallows around the lump in his throat.   
"What?" Gemma asks, eyebrows furrowing in a similar manner to her brothers.   
"He's not a sub. My partner is a dom," Harry repeats. "And a Tomlinson."

Gemma shuffles forward, wrapping her arm around his shoulders to pull him into a hug. Harry shudders, burying his face in her neck as she combs her fingers through his hair. 

"I understand it might make things difficult, but I think you could do it if you try. You were matched for a reason. You arranged a date or anything?" Gemma asks, words slow and soothing. Harry feels his cheeks flush then, because no- he didn't arrange anything because he was too busy getting angry. 

Gemma smiles lightly to herself, hand stroking Harry's back.   
"I'll take that as a no. Are you sure you're not a sub? React so well to comforting touches," Gemma says gently. Harry tenses up then until Gemma plays with his hair again. 

"Don't- don't say that," Harry stutters. "I know I do and I used to think maybe- maybe I am a sub."

Gemma hugs him tightly as he starts crying.   
"I know you had a thing with him a few years back, and it's difficult to think that maybe we aren't what we thought we were. Think about it this way, if you are a sub you and Louis could look at trying that dynamic together. If you aren't you could still work things out. What about we set up a double date with Marcus and Louis?"

Harry pulls back, wiping at his blurry eyes. He doesn't know when it went from anger to sadness, but he knows it's because it feels like all of his dreams for his future and falling in love are ruined. 

"God I'm such a baby," he laughs wetly, "That sounds nice. I'd like to sort things out first before I ask, so I'll get back to you on that."

Gemma pinches his cheek, chuckling when Harry bats her away. She ruffles his hair and smiles softly at him.   
"Thanks, Gem. So, speaking of, how is Marcus?"  
"He's good, been struggling a little with me being away for work. He'd be with me usually, but he couldn't get time off," Gemma smiles, never talks about her sub without a grin lighting up her face. "FaceTime is helping us get through; we'll survive."

Harry can't help but smile, he and Gemma had gotten closer after their parents' divorce. Anne had been admitted to hospital with subsickness due to the neglectful nature of their dad. She was better now, though she lived a little further away and they were still close. Gemma provided the comfort his mother couldn't when they weren't together. 

Louis isolates himself, choosing to do any work from home and he orders food in so he doesn't have to go out. His head hurts and he can't think straight as he is reduced to a shivering mess buried beneath his covers with a bowl for when he throws up what little food remains in his stomach.

Harry works up the courage to finally call Louis after his talk with Gemma. He paces around his room as it rings, frowning down at the screen when it is ignored. His texts don't get a response either. He tries to not feel too disappointed, supposes that maybe it's for the best. But Louis said, Harry's brain argues, to ring him. 

He doesn't know what to do. 

Louis' phone is lost amongst the tangle of soft sheets swaddled around him, buzzing somewhere near the bottom of the bed, unbeknownst to Louis. When Louis is awake enough to think, he wonders about Harry, of he should call him, before deciding that if Harry wants to talk he can call him first. But Harry said, Louis thinks, arguing against himself, I have his number if I need it. 

Both of them are absolutely clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis only continues to get worse, giving up on trying to work in favour of curling up into a ball of soft blankets and tissues. 

His mum finds him like that, sweaty and pale as he shivers amongst his burrow of comfort. She coos sadly and strokes a soft hand over his damp forehead. Louis whimpers quietly while she strokes his hair and nuzzles into her touch, not registering what is really going on. 

"Hey, baby," she murmurs quietly, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Louis doesn't reply. "I think we should get you to the hospital."

Her voice is soft, like it is when she has to deal with frightened subs, as she talks slowly to him about what's going to happen even if he can't understand her right now. 

Subsickness presents with physical symptoms, but the main issue is the sub drop that initially causes with it. Sub drop's main cause is neglect from their dominant, however it can be due to a quick drop in emotions.

Louis blinks his eyes open slowly, squinting as the bright lights add to the throbbing in his head. He groans quietly, throat dry and scratchy as he tries to get past the dryness of his mouth. 

Everything he can see without sitting up is white and bland, the needle in his elbow stinging the skin. 

"Lou," a low, relieved voice says somewhere from his right. Harry comes into view as he shuffles forward, awkwardly standing over him. "I'm glad you're okay."  
"Me too," Louis smiles sadly, scrubbing at his eyes. "How did you know?"  
"Your Mum called. She found out we were matched from the nurse. Apparently we need to have a talk," Harry tells him.   
"Yeah, we do."

Harry sighs, lifting a cautious hand to brush an eyelash from Louis' cheek. Louis' breath leaves him and he leans into the touch desperately. When Harry tenses Louis frowns apologetically.   
"Sorry, you don't have to-"  
"You want more?" Harry offers, hand back from where he'd lowered it to the bed, stroking his cheek softly. 

Louis' breath is shaky as it fans out over Harry's fingers, a small whimper leaving him as Harry's other hand strokes his greasy hair.   
"Please," Louis mewls, though he's not sure what he's asking for. 

Harry, though, seems to understand as he shushes him gently and scratches lightly at his scalp. 

The nurse smiles warmly when she arrives and sees that Louis is awake. Louis tenses slightly when he realises who she is. 

He did work experience in this hospital. This is a sub only hospital. 

The nurse, Jan, closes the door carefully behind her as she enters the room fully.   
"I just need to check Louis' vitals, ask him some questions. Is that okay, Mr. Styles?" She asks. 

Louis gulps, tears stinging the backs of his eyes. Harry's hands don't falter, still stroking over his skin soothingly, and he rests a palm over Louis' heart. What does this mean for Louis? What does this mean for them? What does this mean?

Harry clears his throat, nodding his head.   
"Harry, call me Harry," he says politely. Usually he'd offer a hand to shake, but right now he can't imagine letting go of Louis. He squeezes the small boy's shoulder gently. 

"How long have you been sick for?" Jan asks, pen ready to jot down his answers.   
"Nearly two weeks."  
"Why didn't you tell me? Louis, you should've called," Harry reprimands. Louis tries to pull himself away from Harry's hands, glaring up at the tall man. Harry hurries to still him, apologising repeatedly under his breath as he starts stroking his hair until Louis sighs and relaxes back against the bed. 

"I didn't want to bother you," Louis says weakly, shivering as Jan moves the blanket down more to untangle the tube coming from his elbow. 

Jan continues to ask them questions, worry evident in her furrowed brows. She asks Harry to leave the room and sets a gentle hand on his arm. 

"Louis, is he abusing you? Or neglecting you? Has he rejected you?" She asks, voice hushed.   
"No. We haven't figured out our partnership yet," Louis mumbles with a shrug. "We have an appointment with my mum soon."  
"Okay. You want him to come back in?" Jan checks before she opens the door. 

She hasn't missed the way Louis' breathing has started wheezing since Harry left the room. 

Harry thanks her quietly as she opens the door for him and closes it behind her. He tries to muster up a smile for Louis, but can only manage what probably looks like a grimace. Louis laughs lightly until it turns into coughing. 

"Oh, Lou," Harry sighs sadly, sitting on the end of the bed. "Why has this happened?" 

Louis ignores the little flip his stomach does when Harry says his name. 

"Because we we're apart or something. Did Jan tell you to-"  
"Keep touching you? Yeah. She um- she told me to keep praising you, too," Harry tells him, staring at his lap.   
"You don't need to do that, I'm not a-"  
"I'm going to do what I need to get you better," Harry says firmly and Louis is too tired to argue. That's what he tells himself at least as he nods his head. 

Harry nudges Louis over so he can lie beside him, finding it far too easy to pull Louis into his side. Louis whimpers as he nuzzles his face into Harry's chest, hesitating with a hand about to wrap around Harry.   
"It's okay, just relax," Harry soothes. Louis closes his eyes and let's Harry arrange them until they're comfortable.   
"We never mention this again. Right?" Louis asks apprehensively. 

He doesn't want Harry to feel forced into this. 

Harry gulps, Louis really doesn't want this like he does. 

"Right."

Once Louis is better, thanks to constant cuddles and murmurs of praise that Louis tries to ignore, he is cleared to leave.   
"We're going straight to your mum's office," Harry tells him. "And we need to figure something out to make sure that doesn't happen again."  
"I know. I just don't want to be a burden to you, just because I get ill when I don't see you for some reason," Louis murmurs.   
"You're not," Harry says softly, eyes full of sadness when he looks at Louis. Louis ducks his head, Harry's stare too intense to hold. 

Louis discovers that his Mum had driven them here in his car so he leans against it whilst Harry stands awkwardly, hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do now that they're out of the hospital. 

"My car or yours?" Harry asks, toying with his keys to distract himself. 

"You follow along in your car," Louis shrugs, knows he can't be trapped in such a small space with Harry. "I know this is all new and everything, so I can call you and connect it to the car so we can keep talking it out. Or not. Just, it's there if you need it."

Harry bites his lip, nodding his head.   
"Yeah, that sounds good."

It's awkward at first, only the sound of Harry's fingers drumming against the steering wheel heard over the phone. 

Harry breaks first.   
"Are you sure you aren't a sub?" He asks, voice sounding doubtful. Louis splutters, stumbling over his words.   
"Well, you've got my files if you need proof," Louis says shakily, scrubbing a hand over his face. Even he doesn't believe it anymore. "Are you sure you aren't?"

Harry laughs, actually laughs. 

"You know that's not possible. Subs are small, like you, don't have much facial hair, like you."  
"You aren't exactly growing a beard over there, Styles," Louis argues. 

It's easy, this back and forth, like how it used to be.   
"I'm like a foot taller than you, though," Harry reasons. "Plus, I had a beard for many years. She was awful."

Louis laughs properly for the first time since he and Harry got partnered together.   
"So the girl you were on the front page of every magazine with wasn't your girlfriend?"  
"No," Harry chuckles, running a hand through his hair. "My dad found a picture of me and you when..." he clears his throat and doesn't finish his sentence. 

When the silence settles in again Harry hastens to add, "it was never released, but he wanted to ensure that if it did get out, the public would be sure I was still as straight as a ruler and I was just confused."  
"My dad insisted on coming into my blood test, and my test a few months ago. It was weird, I didn't like it," Louis admits quietly. He hasn't told anybody that. 

Harry inhales sharply, sucking his lip between his teeth, and his fingers stop drumming.   
"I'm sorry," he says quietly. "That you had to go through that, it's supposed to be a personal thing."  
"It is what it is," Louis shrugs, though Harry can't see it. "But because he's involved with the system, he was allowed to do what he wanted."  
"That's-" Harry stops. He doesn't know what to say. 

Louis hums his agreement.   
"So how's the business? You still in line to take over?" He asks, trying to change the topic. Harry knows exactly what he's doing and let's him.   
"I don't know if I want to," Harry tells him honestly. "I don't want to turn into my dad. He doesn't care about anything but the business. I always imagined working with my sub curled up in my lap, but if I am anything like my dad, I'll neglect my sub until they get sick."

Louis is silent for a moment.   
"Looks like I won't have to worry about my sub after all," Harry mutters bitterly. Having a taste of what it is like to care for a sub while they were in the hospital has only left him wanting more. 

Louis clears his throat.   
"What about you?"  
"I am looking into making my own thing that branches from my parents' company, either to campaign for sub rights or to help new couples. We are expected to have everything right straight away and are just left to it. I think we should have people to check in with, possibly a foster system for experienced couples to help couples that are struggling. Or to make safe spaces and - I'm sorry," Louis stops himself, blushing. "I didn't mean to ramble."  
"That sounds great, Lou," Harry praises and Louis can't bring himself to reply; the shiver that runs down his spine stops him. 

Harry curses himself for making things awkward by using a nickname. Louis must've been okay with it before because he wasn't thinking straight. Maybe the idea that they could be even friends again is too far a reach. 

They both stay silent until Louis pulls up at the pairing headquarters.   
"We'll be able to go right up," Harry says. "Your Mum had wanted to stay at the hospital, but something came up and-"  
"Something always comes up," Louis mutters bitterly. "It's fine."

They walk side by side through the building, falling into step with each other. Louis smiles at the employees he recognises as he guides Harry up to his mum's office. 

When Louis barges in without knocking Harry instinctively scolds him for being impolite. Louis grits his teeth and tries not to seem to bothered; all he wants to do is have Harry touch him gently like before and whispers words of praise into his ear.

"Louis," Mrs. Tomlinson smiles, standing from her desk to come and greet the boys. 

Louis, thankful for the distraction, hugs his mum tightly and tries to ignore the stinging in his eyes as he worries about what is going to happen.  
"Hi mum," Louis says, voice wobbly. She coos, pulling back to cup his cheek gently.   
"Don't worry, baby. We'll figure it out. I'm so glad you feel better," she whispers soothingly, lips pressing to his forehead when he nods. "You go get comfy. Tea?"  
"Please," Louis sniffles weakly, wiping at his eyes. She ruffles his hair fondly before she moves to Harry. 

"Have you figured anything out yet?" She asks quietly. Harry shakes his head silently. "You think he might be?"  
"Is it possible?" Harry questions, rubbing a hand through his hair.   
"Well his results-"

Harry seems to perk up then.   
"Let him do the tests again, on his own," he interrupts. Her forehead creases with confusion.   
"On his own?"  
"He didn't tell you. Of course he didn't," Harry mutters, more to himself, exasperatedly under his breath. "Your husband accompanied him to both."

Her lips press together and her jaw sets itself into a rigid line before she schools her expression into a more relaxed one. Harry assumes she has had a lot of experience with appearing calm when she isn't when dealing with any angry or scared couples. 

She curls her lips into a tight, fake smile and smooths her skirt out again.   
"Tea?" She asks, voice eerily level when her eyes are blank.   
"Yes, please," Harry nods. He joins Louis at the desk when she leaves the room, sighing as he gazes at the smaller boy curled in on himself. 

"Louis, come here for a sec?" Harry says casually, lingering by his chair. Louis shuffles over, raising a questioning eyebrow. Harry smiles softly and wraps his arms around him, pulling him to his chest. Small arms wrap around his waist, dainty hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt. An indignant noise comes from the boy in his arms as Harry noses along his hair. He pulls his head back to examine Harry's face, eyes lingering a little too long on his plump, pink lips. 

"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing," Harry grins, sliding a hand up from Louis' shoulder into his hair. He massages at his scalp until he relaxes against his chest.   
"But you're-"  
"You said we wouldn't talk about it," Harry murmurs. "Just enjoy it."

Louis does. He rubs his cheek on the soft material of Harry's shirt and as he sighs the tension leaves his shoulders.   
"There we go. That's better," Harry praises. He smiles as Louis shivers in his arms. 

When Louis' mum comes back in, an assistant is trailing behind her with three mugs of tea. They pay no attention to Harry and Louis embracing each other in the middle of the office, much to the relief of the couple. She thanks the boy as he sets them out on the desk with a bowl of sugar and jug of milk. 

"How far away is your test now, Niall?" Jay asks as she stirs a spoon of sugar into her drink. The pale boy blushes. Even though she is his boss she is very involved and caring, something he's not accustomed to.   
"Two weeks, Mrs. Tomlinson," Niall answers, head ducked to stare at the floor.   
"And is anyone going to be waiting for you afterwards?" 

Niall shakes his head slowly, ashamed.   
"My family still aren't... I haven't made many friends in the area and-"  
"Would you like me to be there?" Jay offers. She smiles assuringly at Niall as his eyes widen. "It's okay if you'd prefer to do it on your own."  
"No! No, that sounds lovely," Niall is quick to agree. "But I don't want to be any trouble?"  
"Oh, Niall, love," Jay says softly. "You aren't any trouble at all. In fact, you're very good."

Niall shudders and his ears turn red. He and Mrs. Tomlinson had quickly discovered that he needed a lot of reassurance when he started working there; his family had made it clear he wasn't welcome and he had trouble adjusting to the new area. 

"Thank you. I would like that," Niall agrees.   
"Okay, love. You know what you're doing now?" Jay checks.   
"Lilly said I could do some home visits to neglected subs with her," Niall nods. 

He hurries out of he door when she excuses him, smiling shyly at Louis and Harry who have observed his interaction with Louis' mother.  
"Good luck in your test."  
"Thank you."

Jay doesn't say anything as she pours milk into her cup, lets them decide what to talk about. 

"You okay now?" Harry asks Louis quietly.   
"Fine," Louis says coldly, trying to steady himself and regain any sense of his dominance that remains. 

Harry bites his lip, nodding defeatedly and letting go. He thanks Jay for the tea as he pours in some milk.  

"Louis," Jay sighs. Louis frowns.   
"It's me isn't it? I'm the thing that's wrong in this partnership?" He says, voice strained.   
"The only thing wrong with this partnership is that you don't want it," Harry says sadly. Louis looks at Harry like he's grown two heads.   
"I never said I don't want it, I just don't want to get to invested if you don't want it," Louis says shyly, looking back down at his lap.   
"I never said that I don't want it," Harry tells him firmly. 

Louis opens and closes his mouth as he tries to figure out how to respond, coming up with nothing. Harry's smile grows slowly until he's beaming at a very flustered, very pink Louis.   
"So what do we do?" Harry asks Jay, clearing his throat as he tears his eyes away from Louis. 

Jay smiles warmly at them from behind her desk.   
"You will both take the tests again," she says easily. "And your father will not be joining you this time, Louis."

Louis gulps.   
"Is dad in trouble?" He asks, voice small.   
"Yes he is, both with me and with his job. That's not your fault, Louis; it's his. I don't want you to blame yourself for his mistakes."  
"When will we redo the tests?" Harry asks.   
"I'm sure we can get you in for tomorrow," Jay tells them. She sighs as she reclines in her chair, observing the boys in front of her. 

Louis squirms under his mum's gaze, picking at a loose thread on his shirt.   
"That okay with you, Louis?" Harry asks.   
"Yeah," Louis agrees timidly. 

They finish their tea in silence, Louis still fidgeting as he tries to figure out a way to excuse himself from such an awkward situation. 

"Well, we should get going," Harry says after he puts his cup back on the desk, pulling his coat on as he stands up. "I bet you're tired after not sleeping in your own bed." 

Louis smiles when Harry winks at him and helps him into his jacket.   
"Yeah, I'm shattered. Thanks for your help today," Louis smiles gratefully, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll text you later."

Harry shakes her hand politely.   
"Thank you, Harry," she whispers as she lets go of his hand. "Take care of him."  
"I will if he lets me."

Louis rocks back and forth on his heels when they get outside.   
"So..." he breathes, shoving his hands in his pockets. Harry laughs lightly.  
"Do you want to come for lunch before our testing tomorrow?" Harry asks. Louis' eyebrows shoot up into his hair line.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah."

Louis can feel the heat radiating from his face.   
"As friends, right?" He asks nervously. Harry's face falls and he clears his throat.   
"Yeah, sure," Harry shrugs. 

They're both idiots.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis rolls his eyes as he holds his phone away from his ear, wincing as his friend shouts down the phone.   
"Calm down? How can I calm down when you're going on a date with your partner?" Liam bellows excitedly. Louis can just imagine him, brown eyes sparkling and lips stretched into a wide grin. 

"It's not a date, Liam," Louis spits like his name is an insult. "We're going to lunch, not to a bar where he is going to buy me drinks to make me blush."  
"Okay, you made progress," Liam compromises, humming gently as his boyfriend comes behind him to press a kiss to his neck. He leans back into his embrace, eyes fluttering closed. 

"Hi, Lou," Zayn calls down the phone, "my Li being a good boy?"   
"Always is, Z," Louis answers, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he looks through his wardrobe.  
"How's Harry?" Zayn asks, taking the phone from Liam and putting it on speaker, setting it on the counter.   
"He's your friend, you should know," Louis grumbles. 

Louis and Harry had both been friends with Zayn when they were younger, often using him as a messenger for their flirty confessions. When Harry and Louis were separated, Zayn remained friends with both of them. When he was paired with Liam, Louis had been ecstatic, welcoming Liam easily into his life. 

Now Zayn models, trying to encourage Harry to join him. Liam always teases them for being stuck up celebrities, rolling his eyes when Zayn strikes a pose with a ridiculous pout and insists that Liam likes it. Though they joke, Liam definitely keeps Louis and Zayn grounded, not impressed by their riches and their popularity. He loves them both for who they are, not who the public knows them as. 

"Well you saw him yesterday," Zayn says matter-of-fact-ly. "You getting ready for your lunch?"  
"Yeah," Louis sighs, flopping onto his bed to stare disdainfully at his wardrobe. "I just- I don't know where we're going with it."

He mutters a 'fuck it' and pulls a pair of ripped jeans on, a white t-shirt and his denim jacket. His lips turn down in a frown as he looks in the mirror. 

"I look like a sub," he whispers, rubbing at his face, phone forgotten on his bed.   
"Lou?" Liam shouts down the phone, wondering why his best friend isn't on the phone. Louis fumbles to pick it up and hold it to his ear.   
"Gotta go, lads. Text you later," Louis says rather abruptly. 

Liam and Zayn share a knowing look with each other, Liam squeezing Zayn's hip under his hand.   
"Okay, Lou. Have fun," Liam says gently. Louis bites his lip. He is such a dick and his friends are so lovely.   
"Yeah," Zayn agrees. "Don't stress, just try to enjoy yourself. How about we go for a drink later? You could invite Harry."  
"I'll ask him. Thanks, mate. See you later."

He can't help the quirk of his lips when a message from Harry makes his phone buzz. 

I hope you know that I want to make this work, no matter what happens with our testing x

Louis feels his smile grow larger, butterflies in his belly making him feel like he was 15 years old again, kissing Harry for the first time. They really need to talk about this, Louis thinks as he grabs his keys and leaves, there have been too many mixed messages already. 

Before he begins to drive he types out his reply to Harry, deleting and rephrasing his message over and over until he finally sends it. 

Same here. Thank you for being so patient with me x

 

Harry beams down at his phone, pulling his cheetah shirt on with his black jeans, unable to help the shiver that runs down his spine. As a dom it his instinct to care for people, protect them. He had spoken to Gemma again, worried that he wouldn't be able to give Louis what he wants, what he needs, to adjust to whatever happens -- but Louis approves. 

He's not surprised when, on the way to lunch, the display in his car flashes with Zayn's name. He presses the 'answer' button and settles back into his seat. 

"Hey, Z," Harry greets. He licks his lips and pushes his hair back.   
"You on your way to your date with Louis?" Zayn asks, similar to his boyfriend's earlier question to Louis.   
"It's not a date - Louis said it's just as friends - but yes, I'm on my way there," Harry answers, silently hoping he doesn't sound too disappointed when he denies it being a date.   
"You nervous about what the tests might show?" Zayn questions, smiling down at where Liam is kneeling beside his feet. He combs his fingers through Liam's hair, scratching gently at his scalp as Liam hums happily. 

"Yes," Harry sighs. "But I'm more worried about how we're going to make it work. Louis just doesn't seem interested, yet he says that he is. We really need to talk about all of this."  
"Just... take it easy, Haz. If you ever need any help me and Li are always here. I'm a dom partnered with a switch and - yeah, it took some time - we make it work. If you've been matched, it will work."  
"I suppose," Harry says doubtfully. "I have to go, I'm here now. Thanks, Z. I'll see you soon. Tell Li I said hi."

Liam squirms closer to Zayn, resting his head on his knee.   
"You feeling very submissive today, love?" Zayn asks, already knowing the answer. Liam nods carefully, not wanting to dislodge Zayn's hand from his hair. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"   
"Just didn't want to bother you, I know your Skype call was important," Liam tells him. 

Zayn tugs at his hair and pats his lap, inviting Liam to climb up and tuck himself into Zayn's chest. Liam does so eagerly, smiling up at Zayn as he presses a kiss to his cheek. 

"Li," Zayn says softly, cupping his cheek, "taking care of you is more important to me than anything. I'm sorry you felt like you were not my first priority. How about I make it up to you?" Zayn suggests, a smirk gracing his lips as the hand on Liam's hip teases along the tip of his jeans. Liam bites his lip, eyes wide as he nods his head quickly. 

Zayn chuckles, a thumb tugging at his chin so he releases his lip.   
"Words, babe," Zayn reminds gently. Liam flushes and squirms as Zayn blindly undoes his belt.   
"That sounds good, Z," Liam agrees, moaning as Zayn pulls him down to press their lips together. "Can I- I want-"  
"Hm? What was that?" Zayn teases, finally pulling Liam's shirt up and over his head.   
"I want to be good for you," Liam tells Zayn, whispers it against his lips like it's a secret they've never shared. 

Zayn smirks and his lips travel down Liam's jaw, hands stroking firmly up and down his torso in time with his hips rocking.   
"How about I open you up, nice and slow, on my fingers, put in a plug to keep you nice and full and then you can blow me? Want to make me feel good?"

Liam groans at his words, the lips on his neck and the hand pushing down on the bulge in his pants, nodding his head eagerly.   
"Yes, please. Please, Z--"  
"Patience," Zayn scolds lightly and nudges Liam back until he stands up in front of him. "Pants off, upstairs."

Liam is quick to follow his instructions, squeaking and laughing when Zayn pinches his bum on the stairs.   
"Hands on me, above he belt," Zayn tells him before peeling off his shirt and climbing onto the bed. Liam flushes even more, the pink travelling down his neck and to his chest. 

He knows what Zayn is doing; whenever he thinks Liam is being impatient he just draws it out even longer, allowing himself to play and tease, but Liam can only have so much. It's the best kind of torture. 

Liam starts to draw back after a long while - too long - of just kissing and feeling, to voice his concerns about Harry and Louis. His fingers slide up to tangle in Zayn's dark hair as he sucks a mark into the column of his throat, enjoying the vibrations he feels as Liam talks. 

"Do you think they're okay?" Liam asks worriedly. "I just want them to--"

Zayn shushes him gently as he shuffles further down the bed. He smirks up at Liam, looking up through his lashes like he's in anyway innocent, and sucks another bruising mark just beside the dark patch of hair between his legs, close but not close enough. Any worries Liam has die in his throat as Zayn wraps a hand around his dick, small licks to the top driving him crazy. 

"I'm sure they're fine."

 

Louis' breath catches in his throat when Harry meets him at the front of the restaurant. He looks--   
"Wow," Harry breathes, stealing the words straight from Louis' mouth.   
"Thanks?" Louis laughs lightly and pushes his hair up, away from his eyes.   
"Sorry," Harry chuckles, a wide grin on his face as he holds the door open for Louis. "You just look great when you aren't trying to hate me."

They stay silent until they reach their table, Louis shuddering when Harry's hands settles on the back of his neck, smoothing down his shoulders to pull his jacket off and then pull his chair out. A tension he didn't even know was there leaves him when Harry's warm hand settles on the base of his neck for a gentle squeeze before he pulls away. Louis sighs and grabs Harry's hand as it leaves him, smiling shyly up at Harry as he returns the squeeze to his hand and lets go so they can sit down. 

"I wasn't trying to hate you," Louis denies quietly, staring at the table in front of him. "It was obvious that you didn't want this so I didn't want to force it on you."  
"Lou," Harry says softly, resting his hand over Louis'. "I do want this, if you do. We just need to talk it over so we can both be happy."  
"I do! Want this, I mean. I just don't know how we're going to fit together."  
"I know," Harry agrees.   
"I suppose the tests might clear it up a little," Louis murmurs, pulling his hand away to rub at his eye. Harry looks at him, quiet as he tries to figure out what to say.   
"Hey, we were okay when we were younger, we'll be okay now. It'll all be okay," Harry reassures, though he's not sure who he is trying to calm down: Louis or himself. 

 

Louis' mum hugs him when they arrive at the testing centre, smiling warmly at Harry though her eyes give away how worried she really is. She kisses Louis' cheek and assures him that she'll be waiting right outside. 

Harry pulls Louis to his chest in a quick hug before they go in, relaxing with him in his arms.   
"Just do what you think is right," Harry whispers as Louis wraps his arms around him.   
"Thank you," Louis mumbles. He knows that the contact with Harry is relaxing but he can't find it in himself to initiate it the way Harry seems to.

He looks away as the nurse takes his blood, can't find it in himself to smile when he does as he leaves. A few minutes of foot tapping and nail biting later, someone delivers his second test. 

"There are cameras in this room to ensure there is nothing to tamper with your results. Take as long as you need, press the buzzer if you need anything. Good luck, Mr. Tomlinson," the worker explains politely before closing the door and leaving him to his thoughts. 

Harry chats nervously with the nurse as she draws his blood, thanking her quietly as she wishes him good luck. He nods along as the second worker gives him his test and explains what he already knows. The worker wishes him good luck, too, before ducking out and closing the door behind him. 

He sighs as he looks down at his test, hoping he and Louis will be okay after this. 

The test is the exact same as the one they did when they first turned 21. The questions are simple, but now that he have to do it again, Harry doubts his first answers to them. Louis really struggles. 

He skips to the last section that he just knows will be awful. This is set out with many statements, five circles alongside it correlating to the 'strongly agree, agree, unsure/neutral, disagree, strongly disagree' that they shade to show their opinions. 

"Do you identify as submissive, dominant or a mixture of both?" Louis whispers to himself. It's the last question of the test, but Louis hasn't filled in any of the other questions in the whole paper. He knows that they take this answer into consideration, although it is his answers to questions like 'I feel the need to please' or 'I enjoy taking care of people' that really determine what classification he gets. 

He just doesn't know the answers to those questions anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sighs and shifts in his seat in the waiting room as he checks the time again. Jay smiles sadly.   
"What time did we go in?" Harry asks quietly, leg bouncing and fingers drumming on the arm rest.   
"Your test started at 1:15," she tells him. "What time is it?" 

She watches as he turns his phone on and the time flashes up. 

3:49 

"What time did you finish?" Jay asks.   
"A little after 2 O'clock."

The worker that delivered the test to Louis walks by occasionally, eyeing Harry and Jay wearily. 

At 4:30 Harry's name is called and he is told that his results are ready. The knot in stomach tightens and he smiles tightly as he is handed an envelope. Jay squeezes his shoulder when he rejoins her. 

"Aren't you going to open it?" She asks when Harry simply stares at the envelope.   
"I'll wait till Louis is out and gets his."

Jay leaves to get them both a drink from the Starbucks around the corner at 5 O'clock, Harry muttering a thank you as she leaves. He twists the rings on his fingers as he tries not to let his thoughts run wild. What is taking him so long? Is he okay? 

His phone buzzes with a text from Zayn, the noise loud in the silence of the waiting room. 

You coming for drinks later?

His brows furrow. 

Am I meant to be?

Zayn sighs, stroking Liam's back as the sleepy man nuzzles his face into his neck. He flicks through his contacts until he finds Harry's name. 

"Hello?" Harry says, running a hand through his hair.   
"Hey. Lou hasn't asked you?"  
"He hasn't come out of his test," Harry tells him. "He's been in there for nearly four hours and I've got my results already."  
"What did you get?" Zayn asks, suddenly much more awake than before.   
"I'm waiting for Louis to get his so we can open them together," Harry explains. He hopes Louis doesn't think he is being patronising. 

Zayn hums down the phone, smiling to himself as Liam presses a kiss to his neck.   
"That's nice, Haz. Well me and Liam are gonna go to The King's Bar at like 8, so if you want to join, you can. Louis might be coming."  
"That sounds good. I'll see what happens with the whole test thing and then--" 

His words die in his throat as the door he has been staring at for so long opens and reveals Louis, eyes watery and hands shaky. 

He lets Louis come to him so he doesn't overwhelm him, a small smile on his lips as Louis stops in front of him, avoiding his gaze. 

"I'm sorry I took so long," Louis apologises, hands shoved into his pockets. "I just-"  
"You don't have to explain it to me if you don't want to," Harry says softly. He stands up, tucking his hair behind his ear.   
"Can I- can I have a hug?" Louis asks shyly, cheeks heating up as he glances up at Harry. Harry laughs softly, nodding his head and opening his arms. 

Louis presses his face into his chest, hands clutching at Harry's shirt. Harry's large, warm hands stroking his back soothingly.   
"I think I creased your stupid shirt," Louis jokes as he pulls back.   
"Stupid?" Harry gasps, acting affronted as he holds his chest. Louis laughs, eyes crinkling.   
"Yeah. You wear ridiculous clothes," Louis nods. "But you look good in them."

Harry smirks then, patting the chair beside him as he sits back down.   
"Your mum has just gone to Starbucks for us, text her if you want a drink," Harry tells him and moves his results so he doesn't bend them. Louis' eyes dart to the envelope, nose scrunching. 

"You're a dom aren't you?" Louis whispers, voice shaky. Harry shrugs.   
"I don't know. I haven't opened them. Want me to wait till you get yours?" Harry asks casually, hoping his nonchalance will put Louis at ease.  
"You'd do that?" Louis says, shocked. When Harry nods Louis grins at him. 

The testing centre isn't busy since it's later than most appointments would be, so they are assured they won't have to wait very long for Louis' results. 

Jay hugs Louis tightly when she comes in, stroking his hair as she sways them gently side to side.   
"I'm proud of you, Louis, no matter what," she mumbles into his hair, kissing his head. "You'll be okay."  
"Thanks, mum," Louis sniffles, laughing at himself as he wipes at his eyes. He smiles sadly when she hands over his tea and they settle back into their chairs. 

Harry tells him about Zayn's phone call, asks if he still wants to go out for drinks, tells him that if he would like, they could go out for dinner beforehand. 

Louis looks at his lap, shrugging.   
"I think I'll need a little bit of time to process whatever result we get," Louis tells him shyly, not wanting to offend.   
"Hey, don't worry," Harry says easily, "I'm sure I'll be a bit shaken, too. Do you want to open them here or when you get home?"  
"Here," Louis answers quickly. "I need to know what you got, too."

Harry smiles softly, nodding his head which makes his curls bounce on his shoulders. 

"So what's with the hair?" Louis asks, trying to distract himself from the ball of anxiety in his belly.   
"What about it?" Harry responds with a laugh, but he doesn't seem offended thankfully.   
"I just- you're very insistent that you're super manly and the dommiest dom to ever dom-" Louis ignores the eyebrow Harry raises and continues - "so it's unexpected that you'd wear all of the girly shirts and have long hair."

Harry fingers at the hem of his shirt as he nods along with his explanation.   
"Well, I enjoy pushing the boundaries of what are 'male and female' clothes. I like wearing these clothes; they make me feel good about myself. And I like my hair, too, but I'm thinking of cutting it off, donating it to the charity that makes wigs for those with serious sub sickness. My mum lost her hair when she got ill when my dad left her and it ruined her, so I want to help someone who is in that position," Harry explains, voice slow and deep, calming Louis even without intending to do so. 

Louis blinks up at him for a moment, speechless. 

"That's lovely, Harry," Louis smiles, voice soft and smile warm as he rests his hand over Harry's. They share a smile before they continue to sip their drinks and wait for Louis' results. 

Louis' hands tremble as he takes the envelope from the receptionist. He sighs wearily and glances up at Harry.   
"On three?" Louis suggest, voice shaky as he rubs his thumb over the upturned corner of the seal. Harry smiles encouragingly, through Louis can see the bob of his Adam's apple as he gulps and nods. 

It's silent for a moment, the workers hovering and trying to look busy while trying to eavesdrop. Louis and Harry take their time, reading and rereading the words revealing their true classification, only brought into question a short time ago. This could change their lives. 

"Lou?" Harry says, voice barely above a whisper when Louis' breathing gets heavier and his paper falls to the floor, hands shaking too much to grasp on to the information he's waited so desperately for. 

"How about we swap information, go home and take some time to adjust?" Harry suggests, tone soft as if he is afraid of scaring Louis. The man looks pale and ill. 

"I don't think I can drive right now," Louis admits abashedly. Harry wraps a gentle hand around his forearm and guides him over to sit back down.   
"I can give you a lift home or you can ask your mum," Harry tells him; he knows that not using their classifications right now is important to Louis.   
"I'll ask mum," Louis answers, hand less shaky as he takes Harry's envelope from him.   
"Okay. Can I have a hug? I feel a little - wobbly right now," Harry confesses, knows Louis will understand he feeling he's trying to describe, not fitting into your classification or not being able to do what you need to. 

Louis seems taken aback, but he quickly recovers and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, sagging against his chest as his hands hold him close, a reassuring pressure at the small of his back and at his shoulder. 

"Call me if you need anything," Harry mumbles. Louis nods.   
"You, too."

Jay smiles sympathetically at Harry when he leaves, but there is a hopeful twinkle in her eye that Harry is sure is mirrored in his own as he thinks of what the future may hold. 

It doesn't feel real until Harry sits on his bed, a cup of tea and box of tissues at his side, and he reads over Louis' information. 

Louis Tomlinson. 

Partner: Harry Styles

Classification: submissive.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Louis both decide against drinks with Liam and Zayn, exhausted after the stress of the day they've had. Liam and Zayn tell them they understand, not prying to know about their results. 

Liam gets a text three days later from Louis. He's flicking through twitter with the news on in the background, up early so he could say goodbye to Zayn as he left for a photo shoot this morning. He stares down at the message. 

I'm a sub. 

Liam holds his breath as he reads it and reads it again, blowing it out as he lies back on the couch. He considers calling Louis, but he knows Louis texted him so he doesn't have to say it out loud. 

Okay, cool. Me and Zayn had great sex this morning. 

Louis can't help the laugh that escapes him. He loves his friends. Now he feels kind of stupid about making such a big deal about it. 

Tell me about it over breakfast? 

Liam grins down at his phone. 

I'll pick you up xx 

 

They make small talk as they wait for their breakfast to be brought to the table, finally getting down to the good stuff when they're left alone by all staff. 

"So?" Louis smirks, wriggling his eyebrows. Liam laughs, flicking the wrapper from his straw at Louis who squawks indignantly.   
"I felt more dominant today, so he let me order him how to fuck me - like every detail. He just did everything I said and it was so good and he's such a good boyfriend. But, obviously, he's not a sub, so he made me wait to come. It was amazing," Liam rambles, sighing happily as he finishes his story, resting his chin on his fist. 

Louis grins, happy for his friends.   
"God, I remember how nervous you were about your classifications together. Zayn's a good dom, and you are a good sub for him and a good dom when you feel that way," Louis praises, shrugging when Liam coos and reaches over to pinch his cheek. 

"So... speaking of doms. I'm assuming Harry is one?" Liam segues, smiling apologetically when Louis glares at him. Louis wants to talk about it, but he doesn't want to talk about it.   
"Yeah," Louis sighs, staring down at his stack of pancakes and pushing them around with his fork.   
"And what does he have to say about that?" Liam asks, eyeing Louis carefully. 

Louis mulls the question over as he chews his food.   
"We haven't really spoken about it, just that we're going to try and make it work. We've both said that we need to talk about it, communication is key and all that. We are going to that new dessert place on Ball Road on Saturday."  
"So you still have three days to think everything over. Need to ask any questions? I know I'm a switch, not sub, and my classification hasn't suddenly changed, but I could help with some stuff," Liam offers. 

It hangs in the air, a comfortable silence falling as they continue to eat their food. 

"Is it hard to be good? Well behaved when you sub?" Louis asks before sipping his drink. Liam's mouth twists as he interprets his thoughts well enough to answer.   
"It can be, if you want it to be," Liam shrugs, but Louis just seems even more confused. "Some people enjoy it when their dom intentionally makes it difficult for their sub to meet their expectations. I don't. I enjoy pleasing Zayn, so being good isn't difficult. Doing as I'm told or doing what he wants is what I want to do."

Louis seems satisfied by this and he sips his tea some more.   
"Don't you get punished if you're bad though? That must suck," Louis pouts. Liam internally coos. Harry is lucky to have Louis as a sub, even if he isn't fully accepting of the term.   
"Well, if I slip up it doesn't mean I am bad, it means I was badly behaved or made a bad decision. When I'm subbing, it's for my own good that Zayn punishes me when I've been bad. I'll beat myself up until I drop if I don't get punished," Liam tells him, no embarrassment in his eyes as he explains his answer. He and Louis really do tell each other everything. 

"What's your favourite thing about being a sub?" Louis asks, fingers rubbing over his wrist where they rest on the table. Liam smiles and licks his phone after responding to Zayn's text.   
"I feel fulfilled when I'm making Zayn happy. He allows me to let go and I trust him to do that. I really like being praised as well," Liam smiles, knowing that the praise kink stands even when he wants to dom. Just this morning, as he was chasing his orgasm, Zayn told him how good and strong a dom he is and Liam nearly came just at his words. 

"I don't think I fully get it, but I suppose it's something you have to experience. I haven't even had the feeling of needing to please, or I suppose I have, I've just repressed it, so it's hard to imagine my life being revolved around pleasing someone," Louis mumbles as he rips his napkin to shreds, letting the flakes of white drift down to his plate. 

"It'll all make sense if you go back to the beginning. Most of us know what we like from our wet dreams or wank fantasies when we were younger. Yours would've been influenced by the fact your dad was breathing down your neck about needing to be manly and domly. Start there, watch some porn, ask Harry questions, try some light stuff with Harry. Just take it at your own pace and everything will fall into place."

Louis hugs him tightly when they part ways, turning the music loud in his car to avoid his thoughts as he drives home. His eyebrows furrow when he spots another - Harry's? - car in his driveway. 

He gulps down his fear and goes over to knock on the driver's window. Harry jumps at the sudden noise, flushing as he looks up at Louis. 

Louis sighs, handing Harry a cup of tea as they slouch into the couch.   
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Louis mumbles around the lip of the mug.   
"I'm sorry about just showing up. I've just felt really bad, not knowing how you are, not being involved enough," Harry admits shyly, a hand dragging through his hair.   
"That sounds like dom drop to me," Louis says carefully, watching for Harry's reaction. Harry sighs and puts his cup on the coffee table as he nods his head.   
"Yeah."

It's silent for a few moments, Harry nervous and Louis brainstorming to figure out what he can do to help. He reaches out for Harry's hand, squeezing when Harry takes a shaky breath.   
"I'm okay. You have made me feel safe because you have given me time and you aren't forcing me to do anything. You're being a really good dom already. Thank you."

Harry seems to relax a bit and Louis tugs him by the hand so he can rest his head on his shoulder. Louis sighs contently, eyes closing as Harry leans his head on top of his. 

"Already? Does that mean you're letting me be your dom?" Harry asks when he has his wits properly about him, sitting up so abruptly that Louis nearly falls off the couch.   
"I want to try. But not straight away. I need to figure out myself as a sub before I try subbing for you," Louis says quietly, pulling at the thread hanging from his jeans.   
"You are still you even if you are a sub, Lou," Harry says softly, squeezing Louis' hand.   
"But I'm bossy and loud and-"  
"And amazing," Harry interrupts, grinning when Louis looks up at him, "I don't care if you're loud and bossy and sarcastic. You can sub for me and be all of those things. You don't need to change who you are in order to have that classification."

Louis laughs self-deprecatingly as he hurriedly wipes at his eyes, blinking away his tears. Harry smiles softly and wipes a stray tear from Louis' cheek. 

"I still need to figure out what I like sexually as a sub. I've never really thought about it because I've always been told I was a dom," Louis sighs, pulling a pillow into his lap.   
"Never? I have, when we were young and all lovey-dovey, I imagined what it would be like to be your sub. It didn't feel right though," Harry confesses, shrugging easily when Louis gapes at him.   
"Actually- oh god, I have thought about it!" Louis exclaims, startling a laugh out of Harry. Louis giggles along with him, cheeks pink as he recalls just how active his imagination had been as a teenager. 

"So what did you think about?" Harry asks. He pauses when Louis stares incredulously at him. "Don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Louis shrugs, deciding that it might help him accept it some more.   
"I thought of -" he glances up at Harry, feels his pants grow tight just at the thought, and closes his eyes - "being naked while a dom," he pauses, "you, were clothed, probably in one of your stupid, expensive Gucci suits, kneeling wherever you choose, while you do what you want, before you decided you wanted me to blow you."

Harry groans, watching Louis through half-lidded eyes, wondering how far Louis' blush goes as it disappears under his shirt. Louis takes a deep breath. 

"Fancy a drink?" Louis asks, still too scared to open his eyes, but knowing that if this conversation is going to continue he may need some liquid courage. Harry stays silent long enough that Louis can't not look, so he peaks one eye open, squeezing them closed again when Harry just stares at him, making no effort to hide the bulge in his pants. 

Harry rolls his eyes fondly, taking the pillow from Louis' lap to throw it at his head. Louis squeaks indignantly, feeling exposed now that his shield has been stolen. He narrows his eyes playfully at Harry, both of them ignoring the obvious arousal in their trousers, and throws the pillow back at him.

"We aren't having any of these conversations drunk," Harry denies, and tucks the pillow under his arm. Louis pouts, willing himself to keep his eyes above Harry's belt.   
"Well... I've told you something I have thought of. Your turn," Louis demands and raises a challenging eyebrow at Harry as he takes a sip of tea. 

Harry smirks, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Louis rolls his eyes, stretching out on the couch to nudge Harry's thigh with his foot.   
"There's just so many," Harry says wistfully, laughing when Louis mumbles a 'perv' under his breath. "I have always been interested in rope bondage. You'd look amazing with some dark rope, tied in patterns yet still keeping you where I want you. I'd have your hands behind your back so you can't touch, have you face down in the bed so I could just do what I want with you," Harry says, shrugging innocently when Louis looks up at him. "With your permission of course," he mumbles. 

Louis feels his lips turn up into a small smile as Harry forces a cheesy grin.   
"We uhm - can discuss permission for actually doing stuff later in the relationship," Louis says awkwardly; he doesn't want Harry to think that he is going to submit straight away now, that he is going to find this easy. He is too confused with his own feelings over submitting to act on them right now. 

Harry shuffles over, accepting that their conversation is over. He moves slowly, as if Louis is a frightened animal, reaching out to cup Louis' cheek. Louis' breath hitches as Harry leans in before he realises what's about to happen. 

He startles, jumping off of the couch, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.   
"I uh- I think you should leave now," Louis mumbles, not daring to look up at Harry as his eyes fill up with tears. 

Harry wants to stay, to argue and demand that Louis tells him what to do, but he knows that Louis is banking on him respecting his boundaries and letting him take his time. 

"Okay, Lou. Text me," Harry says softly before he exits the house. 

Louis squeezes his eyes closed tight, grunting angrily as he rubs roughly at his eyes. 

"Stupid fucking sub feelings," he mutters bitterly, glaring at everything in his path. "Stupid fucking dad messing with my results. Stupid fucking Harry for being so nice. Stupid fucking me for being so fucking stupid."

As Harry drives home he calls Zayn, knows that Louis will at least talk to him. He explains the situation briefly, asks Zayn if he or Liam can check up on Louis, his stomach lurching at the thought of a distressed Louis. Zayn soothes him, easily agreeing and asking if Harry needs anyone right now. Harry waves it off, thanking him before hanging up. 

He groans and let's himself fall face forward onto his bed. 

This is going to be harder than they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn's calm exterior never falters as he goes to care for Louis. The boy hurries to wipe his tears away, but only succeeds in smearing blood across his cheek. It's easy to put together; there's shards of glass scattered all over the floor where Louis is slouched, from the mirror Zayn guesses. 

"Hey, love. That looks like it hurts," Zayn whispers gently, pulling Louis carefully away from the glass so he isn't hurt further. He hums sympathetically as Louis whimpers and whines. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Zayn asks, noticing more blood but not the source. 

He curses under his breath as Louis shrugs and curls in on himself. When subs drop it can be difficult for them to identify pain, which is why they need to cared for carefully. When they find out their classification at 16 they get extra classes to teach them little things that they may need to help them and the partner in the future. Zayn remembers how worried he'd been when the teacher stressed how dangerous an injured sub was and how they should immediately be brought to hospital for the professionals to deal with. 

Louis is shivering when Zayn picks him up, carrying him to the car and carefully strapping him in. A quick text to Harry and Liam informs them of the situation and urges them to go to the sub hospital now. He glances at his pale face in the mirror and back down to Louis' clammy form before he sighs and begins a stressful and very careful drive. 

Harry's breath is stolen away from him when he gets Zayn's text. He doesn't hesitate to climb behind the wheel, thoughts beating inside his head that its his fault, he left Louis when he needed him. 

His hands shake where they hold the wheel, as he reaches up to frantically scrub at his eyes. He needs to find get to Louis, care for him like a good dom would. He's turning out like his dad, too focussed on himself to care for his sub . His mum would be ashamed. 

He's startled out of his self-deprecating thoughts by a loud horn, the sound of metal and glass breaking and then everything goes away. 

Zayn huffs as Louis' phone buzzes, rooting through the pile of his clothes to find it. The boy himself is asleep in his hospital bed, having been seen to already, due to the drip he has. It's common for ill, dropped subs to be put on a drip that makes them sleep until their dom can arrive. 

He moves to the door, not closing the door so he can keep an eye on Louis as he answers the phone.   
"Mr. Tomlinson?" A sharp voice demands as he holds the phone to his ear.   
"It's his friend, he is currently occupied. Who is speaking?" Zayn asks, unable to stop himself glancing over at Louis every few seconds. 

"This is a nurse from the Royal London hospital. Can Mr. Tomlinson come to the phone please?" She asks firmly, still polite.   
"He is in the London Sub hospital at the moment and cannot answer. What is this about?"   
"His dominant is in the hospital. He was involved in a car crash."

Zayn stumbles his way through he rest of the conversation, putting Louis' doctor in touch with the nurse that just called. 

A few hours later and Louis is being wheeled in to Harry's hospital in his own hospital bed, moved to a room that both of the men can fit into. Their beds are placed close together, nurses rearranging their wires and and setting the room up to make their check ups easier. 

Zayn watches from the armchair beside Harry's bed, leg bouncing as he sits silently. It only occurs to him that other people needed to be informed when Louis' mum shows up and Harry's sister arrives half an hour after. Zayn steps out of the room to allow them time with their loved ones, injured and weak as they lie unconscious in their hospital beds. 

Zayn calls Liam, tells him that Harry and Louis have been moved to a sub and dom room, designed to encourage healing and help both calm down when they wake up. It's proven to reduce dom and sub drop, too, which Zayn is sure will be useful. 

 

It's only when Harry has woken up, swollen eyes blurry and bloodshot, that the nurses take Louis off of his drip. 

Harry is so far into his drop that nothing really registers, not the pain coursing through him, not the beeping of machines or his sister worriedly saying something as he doesn't respond, only his need to get to Louis. 

His throat strains and croaks out the only word replaying over and over in his mind as the nurses file in to assess him. 

They shine lights in his eyes, ask his name and if he knows where he is. An angered demand for Louis is all they get in response. Worried that he'll only hurt himself further, the nurses carefully push the beds closer together. They pull Louis' hand on top of Harry's and the taller man settles instantly. 

His eyes are glossy as he stares back at the nurses, hearing clearer than before. He blinks a few times to clear the smoke from his head before he manages to answer their questions. 

Gemma cradles his face gently and presses a kiss to his brow.   
"Oh Haz, what've you done?" She whispers sympathetically as he groans as pain comes flooding back now he's awake.   
"No! Lou," harry croaks, trying to sit up. 

Zayn shuffles over from his chair and smiles down at harry.   
"You're looking rough, mate," he jokes, "Lou is right here with you. He's just asleep, but you're together. You're both okay." 

Harry refuses any treatment until he is fully informed of their situation, scowl carving lines into his cheeks as it deepens at the news of Louis' drop. Once Louis begins to stir, nurses crowded and ready to treat the pair, Harry sighs and settles to allow them to go to work. 

Louis stays quiet until the nurses have left, hand trembling beneath Harry's. His Mum strokes his hair and kisses his head, beckoning to Gemma to come outside and give the couple some peace. Zayn nods when she whispers in his ear and smiles thankfully. 

"I'll be just outside if you need me, guys. Liam's on his way, too, so when you're ready I'm sure he'd like to see you both."

He smiles sadly at Harry, who is the only one looking at him. Harry nods slightly, thumb carefully stroking Louis' hand. 

"Lou," Harry says hoarsely, a wince flashing across his face. "Look at me please."

Timidly, Louis raises his head and Harry's heart begins to pound. A bandage, burgundy with blood, covers a wound near his temple. His eyes are hollow and dark, skin pale and lips cracked. 

"I'm sorry," Louis whispers, clearing his throat quietly before repeating himself.   
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologising; I shouldn't have left you after that," Harry frowns.   
"No!" Louis protests, eyes widening when he realises he's just shouted at his dom. "Wait- Why are you in the hospital?"

Harry smiles slightly then, Louis sounding more like himself.   
"I crashed on the way to the sub hospital," Harry tells him. He immediately regrets it, though, as he watches Louis' eyes swell with tears.   
"I'm sorry," Louis says. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm such a bad sub."

"Louis- Louis stop!" Harry demands when Louis' hands go up to hold his head, putting pressure on his wound. He frantically shushes Louis as he sobs and fresh blood begins to pool under the bandage. 

"Louis, please, stop. I want you to hold my hand and count to ten."

Once Harry pulls Louis' hand into his Louis nods as he gulps for breath and begins to count. Harry strokes his cheek, praising him softly under his breath. Louis hiccups quietly, leaning into the palm on his cheek. 

"Okay, love. That's really good. Well done, Louis. I know it's difficult to believe this but it's not your fault. I was in the wrong by driving when I knew I was dropped. It's my fault you dropped," Harry argues.   
"No, it's not!" Louis insists, eyes still closed as he nuzzles into Harry's wrist. "It's my fault I dropped, I just kept overreacting an-"

"If I can't blame myself you're not allowed to blame yourself either," Harry tells him firmly, fingers wrapping beneath Louis' chin. "How about neither of us are to blame, sometimes accidents happen and we can't control it?"  
"Okay," Louis mumbles, still feeling heavy with guilt, but lighter now that he knows Harry doesn't blame him. 

A doctor comes in later, a lady with grey hair and glasses resting on her nose. She smiles kindly at them before clearing her throat. 

"Good to have you both awake. Mr. Tomlinson, your injuries aren't severe but you have had some stitches as some of you wounds were rather deep. It is important that you keep them clean and dressed properly to prevent infection. Mr. Styles, sadly your injuries are more serious. You have broken your left collarbone. You have fractured your femur, your thigh bone, which will take a long time to heal. You of course will have bruising and aches, possibly whiplash. Luckily you sustained no serious injuries to your spine or neck. You should both make a full recovery. But I recommend you stay patient as it may take a while."

She leaves them in silence, the two men frozen. 

"Wow. Fuck," Harry laughs wetly. "I need to let my family know."

Louis stays quiet while Harry calls Gemma who assured him she'll let their parents know. Louis texts his Mum, telling her that he's okay but Harry is not. When visiting hours begin the family piles in. 

Anne comes in slowly, smiling shyly at Louis before she sits down next to Harry's bed. Gemma stands behind her, stroking her hair gently as they whisper quietly to each other. Des glares at all of them from the other side of the room. Louis tries not to act disappointed when his dad doesn't come through the door. Jay strokes his cheek when he frowns and nods her head in agreement. 

Some very awkward introductions later and Des disturbs the quiet that had fallen over the room.   
"It's you isn't it?" He questions, pointing an accusatory finger at Louis. "You're the same boy that tried to turn Harry gay when he was younger. And now look at what you've done to him!"

Louis struggles to think of an answer, stumbling over his words.   
"Don't act like you care," Harry spits at his father.   
"What?" Des huffs, taken aback by his sons aggression.   
"Don't all of a sudden act like you've ever given a shit. You just don't like the fact I like guys. You only care about how the media will see you and me when they find out that my partner is a man."  
"I don't want my business run by somebody like you. The only way this could be worse would be if you were a sub," Des tells him, disgust in his voice as he mutters the word 'sub' as if it's a slur.   
"That's good because I'm not running your business. Find somebody else to follow you blindly," Harry tells him, finality in his voice that makes Louis want to kneel forever. He files that away for another time though. "Get out. Des, leave."  
"I'm your father," Des laughs, flabbergasted as to when his son had really grown  into his status.   
"No you're not. Get out."

Des leaves, slamming the door behind him. Anne winces.   
"I'm sorry," she says quietly to the room.   
"It's not your fault, Mum," Harry reassures. He reaches out to hold her hand. 

A warm feeling grows in Louis after seeing Harry so assertive and immediately after so gentle and caring. Maybe this could work out after all.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry about him," Harry tells Louis softly after their family have left.   
"Don't be, I'm sorry that I'm the reason he got angry."  
"No, he got angry because he's a knobhead. You have done absolutely nothing wrong. Having you here made me feel better," Harry admits, nudging him gently as he raises his eyebrows. Louis purses his lips. After a pause he decides he should say what's on his mind. 

"I liked seeing you like that. Acting all dominant and in charge but then being so sweet and lovely. Just- Wow."

Louis glances up at Harry, a small smile forming on his lips. Harry raises his eyebrows.   
"Wow? Do you like seeing me like that or do you want me to be like that to you?" Harry asks, turning towards Louis as much as he can with his broken collarbone. Louis does the same, breath catching in his throat when he realises how close his face is to Harry's. 

"I..." Louis starts, but trails off, too distracted by the way Harry keeps glancing at his lips. He can't help the way his eyes flick down in time to catch Harry's tongue peeking out to wet his pink lips. "Uh I-"

When he's finally managed to find his voice it is lost again as Harry presses his lips to his. Louis lets his eyes flutter closed as he leans into the kiss, lips fitting perfectly with Harry's. Harry exhales deeply through his nose as he parts his lips carefully, tongue gently stroking along Louis' bottom lip. Louis' hand cups Harry's jaw, sliding up to tangle in his hair. 

Louis let's out a soft noise, feeling more settled than he ever has in his status. He feels a warm wave wash over him as he lets Harry dominate the kiss without even thinking about it. It comes naturally, just like it should. After all these years of struggling with his status Louis and Harry both feel right and good. 

When they pull away Louis has pink cheeks and a huge smile, Harry's the same, bringing out his dimples.   
"Is this okay?" Harry asks as he leans in once more, lips brushing gently against Louis. When he moves away an inch to let Louis answer Louis follows him easily, pressing forward to connect their lips again. 

They're broken out of it when the door opens, both men quickly looking at the door. Harry groans immediately, eyes scrunched up as he lays back into his pillows. 

Zayn stands in the doorway, Liam peeking over his shoulder.   
"Good to see you two are getting it on. Getting on, I mean," Zayn smirks, winking at Liam when he huffs a laugh. 

"Haz, what's up? Want a nurse?" Louis asks, tentatively reaching out to stroke the wrinkles on Harry's forehead.   
"No, no. I'm okay. Just moved a bit too quick. Got lost in the moment and forgot about all of this," Harry reassures, peeking his eyes open as he smiles at Louis, gesturing to his sling. 

Louis smiles shyly, ignoring Liam clearing his throat, as he snuggles into Harry's good shoulder. Harry kisses his head before looking up at the the men.   
"What's up?"  
"What, we can't check up on our injured friends? We just wanted to see how you were doing, see what you were going to do about when you get out," Liam explains, sitting on a chair and letting Zayn settle on his lap. 

"We haven't really spoken about it. I'm sure I could crash with Gemma to get some help around," Harry shrugs with one shoulder.   
"I should be fine to go home by myself but I'm not sure I'd like you just going home in the state you're in," Louis tells Harry. They glance up at the other couple expectantly, as if they held the answers. 

"We'd have to arrange it but you could both live with us? Our place is big enough for all of us and we'd be able to help out more," Zayn offers.  
"My house is the midpoint between all of them. And the biggest. Would fit us all in easily and we'd still be close enough for you guys to go back to your places when you need to. That's if you do stay to look after me. I don't expect you to put your lives on hold just to make sure I'm able to get up for a wee," Harry reasons.   
"We'd be able to help you with finding your dynamic, too. If that was something you were interested in," Liam adds. 

Louis perks up at that, explaining his idea of a mentoring scheme that he wants to put in place when he joins his Mum running the business. Harry watches with pride as his partner happily rambles. He strokes a hand down Louis' back, settling at his waist. 

Liam and Zayn leave with Harry's house keys to try and set the house up a little better for their current situation.

Louis sighs and rests his head back on the pillow. 

"This is way more difficult but way easier than I thought it would be," he mutters, peaking an eye open to look at Harry who is staring right back at him, a small smile on his lips. 

"Hm?"  
"I mean it's difficult because I have to fight against what I've been kind of condition to do and think but I sometimes find myself just letting it happen and it feels great," Louis explains, blushing afterwards. 

The smile on Harry's face grows, eyes tracing the blush up to the high points on his cheeks. 

"You are breathtaking," he compliments quietly, as if anything louder than a whisper would break their privacy.   
"Well we can't have you not breathing, so I suppose I'll have to leave," Louis sighs, a twinkle in his eye that makes Harry's heart swell. 

Louis pretends to shift and get up, easily pressing his lips to Harry's when the taller man pulls him back to him with a gentle hand on his bicep. 

"I could get used to that," Harry tells him, their eyes never leaving each other's. 

 

The cut on Louis' head is no longer healing, the nurses tell Harry when they've managed to convince a very reluctant Louis to go for a walk with his Mum. The smaller man only leaves because Jay promises they won't be long and they can get a surprise for Harry. He still looks to his dom- though he doesn't know if that's for reassurance or permission to go. 

Harry kisses his forehead softly, smiling when Louis waits for another and then another.   
"One last kiss before you go, Lou," Harry tells him, a pang of pain in his chest when Louis shrinks in on himself. "I know, I wish I could carry on but the nurses and your Mum are waiting. So you be good and go with your Mum. Try to enjoy yourself." 

He places one last kiss onto Louis' lips before he sends him on his way, Jay smiling thankfully at Harry as she takes Louis under her arm and leads him out of the room. The nurse takes a seat beside Harry's bedside and explain to him again that Louis' wounds have stopped healing. 

"What does that mean? Why is that happening?" Harry asks, eyebrows furrowed with concern.   
"His sub sicknesses has lasted longer than we thought, you two were making good progress. But the  lingering sickness is preventing his physical injuries from healing," the nurse explains, a gentle smile on his face. 

Harry takes a moment to think, looking at the empty bed beside him. 

"And how do we fix that?"   
"You need to dominate him, in any way that fits you two. When you're both ready for it, of course. If you need anything in order to do that please don't hesitate to ask. Once he has settled into his role, his mind will heal and then so will his body."

Harry nods, thanking the nurse quietly as he begins to ponder just how he can make his sub feel better. 

Jay tries to keep conversation light as she and Louis walk around the garden, stopping to look at the flowers occasionally. 

"Can we go back now?" He asks not even a few minutes after they've gotten there.   
"Not just yet, love. We haven't found Harry a little gift, have we?" Jay reminds him, smiling softly when he peeks up at Harry's name. 

Louis returns to Harry with a smile on his face and his hands hidden behind his back. 

"Hey, Lou," Harry greets, trying to keep his amusement from his voice.   
"Hi," Louis grins, unable to contain his excitement. "I got you this. You told me that you played it a lot with your Mum when you were young. And we played it on our first little date," Louis explains as he sets a box of Scrabble down onto Harry's table. 

He waits for a reaction, swinging side to side with pink cheeks as he looks up at Harry through his lashes.   
"That's lovely, Lou, thank you very much. You want to come up here for a cuddle?" Harry suggests, patting Louis' bed which is pressed alongside his own. 

Louis is quick to nod and climb up beside Harry, carefully fitting himself against the taller man's side.   
"I was thinking maybe we could try working on our dom-sub relationship more? Like find ways for us to express our status and find how it works for us. Just for now," Harry tells him quietly, his hand rubbing over the small of louis' back. 

"Like what?" Louis asks, anticipation pushing a wave into his stomach.   
"Something small to start off with, that we're both comfortable with. Like giving you simple commands, having you answer questions, or..." Harry trails off, wondering whether his next thought would be too much for Louis to handle. 

"Or?" Louis prompts, glancing up at Harry shyly. The waves crash into one another, growing as his nerves do the same.   
"You could kneel for me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kneel for me," Harry tells him, the words coming easy like he's meant to say them. They come out strong and confident, but not demanding.

The waves have grown to a tsunami in Louis' abdomen, finally crashing down and taking him with it. 

He blinks his eyes open, unsure of when they closed, and glances up at Harry. Harry, who is so strong and bold yet so gentle and sweet. Harry who can look after Louis. 

When Louis doesn't speak but slowly begins to manoeuvre off of the bed, Harry breaks the silence.   
"Not on the floor please, Lou. I want to be able to touch you and see you properly. You can kneel on the bed or on the chair next to me."

Louis decides silently that the bed is too squishy for him to keep his balance, so he moves to the chair beside Harry's bed, shuffling it closer to the bed before he gets himself situated. 

Harry reaches out  once Louis has stopped shifting, a hand coming up to cup his cheek gently. 

"Comfortable, love?" Harry asks, voice soft but still firm. Louis hums his agreement, tipping his face forward into the warm hand. "You are so good, Lou. God you look amazing too."

Louis' face flushes red at the praise, a smile playing on his lips as he keeps his gaze on the bed. His eyes freeze and then quickly move on when they catch sight of the bulge in Harry's hospital gown. Harry notices the apprehension creep into his eyes and lays a gentle hand on his thigh. 

"Do I-" Louis cuts himself off, glancing briefly back down to Harry's crotch.   
"We'll ignore it for now, Lou, it's okay. I just want to focus on you." 

At Harry's answer the tension melts away from Louis' shoulders and the smaller man nods his head, peaking up at Harry through his lashes to smile. 

"Close your eyes , Lou," Harry commands softly, biting his lip as he watches Louis' eyes flutter closed. "You want to try holding your hands behind your back for me, love?"

Louis hurries to do so, clasping his hands when they meet at the base of his spine. It makes him sit taller and he wriggles to get comfortable, whining when Harry removes his hand from his body. 

"It's okay, Lou, I'm here," Harry soothes, taking his time to really take in the sight in front of him. "Do you know how to use your colours?"

He's sure he is. It's the most common form of safeword and everyone has been exposed to it at some point. Louis tilts his head up and down slightly to answer, movements so small Harry would have missed them if he wasn't staring so hard. 

"Use your words please, Louis," Harry tells him, eyes focussing in on the way Louis' Adam's apple bobs as he swallows and his his tongue peaks out ever so slightly to wet his lips.   
"Yes. I'm familiar with the colours," Louis answers, voice hardly above a whisper.   
"Can you tell me how you would use them?" Harry asks softly, resting his hand on Louis' knee to offer reassurance. 

Louis takes a shaky breath in, bottom lip quivering as he opens his mouth to speak.   
"Green is okay, yellow is- yellow is slower or take a break. And red is stop," Louis explains slowly, voice wobbly and sounding as wet as his eyes feel.   
"Well done, Lou, you're being so good for me," Harry praises, hand raising to wipe away a tear from Louis' cheek. "Can you tell me what your colour is?l

"G-green," Louis stutters over the tears, snuggling as he tries to stop them from falling. "I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"For crying- I'm not sad , just being stupid," Louis explains, shrugging his shoulders.   
"Lou, that's nothing to be sorry for. You're allowed to cry and nothing you feel is ever stupid. Okay?" Harry soothes calmly, wishing he could just make it okay.

"Okay," Louis concedes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.   
"So well behaved," Harry compliments, almost breathless himself when he sees the bulge in Louis' joggers. "You are doing so well, Lou." 

"I want you to sit there nice and still, love, but I won't be touching you. Only a little while," Harry instructs, hand stroking across Louis' thigh before he takes his hand away. 

Harry simply watches Louis for a few minutes, studying every inch he can see. Louis smiles every time Harry tells him how lovely he is, how good he's being and doing as he's told. 

"Do you want me to touch you, Lou? So you can feel my hands on your skin, feel me here rather than just listen to me?" Harry teases, offering his touch to Louis who eagerly nods his head at the idea.   
"Yes, please," Louis pleads, yearning for the touch and comfort provided by his dom.   
"Just a little longer to wait, baby. Just think of how good it will feel to finally touch again, to hold each other close and kiss each other. Do you miss that feeling?" Harry asks.   
"Yes," Louis nods. "A lot."  
"So why aren't you cuddling up and touching me?" Harry questions. 

He sees the hesitation now, Louis worried he'll say the wrong thing.   
"Because you told me to kneel and wait," Louis answers quietly.   
"And you're being so so good and doing exactly as you're told. My good boy," Harry praises, unable to stop the grin on his face Form.   
"Yours?" Louis repeats quietly.  
"My partner, my sub, my good boy," Harry agrees. 

When Harry allows Louis back onto the bed, curling into his side, the soft sniffles start up again. Louis clings to the hospital gown he wears as he buries his face carefully in his neck. Harry shushes him gently, hand rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"What's your colour?"  
"Green," Louis answers easily. They sit in silence while they cuddle, Louis' breathing evening out as his tears stop falling.   
"You okay, Lou?" Harry murmurs as he kisses his forehead.   
"Yeah. It just feels so good to finally..." Louis trails off unsure of what to say.   
"Let go? Accept it?" Harry suggests, combing his fingers through Louis' hair.   
"Yeah, that," Louis agrees, snuggling further in to Harry's chest. 

It goes like that everyday, Louis kneeling besides Harry's bed, sometimes on his own bed, other other times in his chair. Some days Harry massages him or reads to him. Some days he lets Louis rub his feet or play with his hair, because the smaller man insists that Harry needs to be looked after too. 

Anne comes over once or twice a week, playing scrabble with Harry. But sometimes Harry is just too worn out or sleepy from painkillers, so she plays with Louis instead. She had been wary at first. 

"Your move, Anne," Louis reminds when he notices her gaze fixed on Harry.   
"Does he treat you well?" She asks, voice hardly above a whisper. Louis feels something inside him soften as follows Anne's gaze and lets his eyes stay on Harry.   
"Very. Things are complicated and a bit messy, but he is very good to me," Louis answers honestly, wondering how they'd even gotten to this point, if they would even be this way if they hadn't both been put into hospital. 

"I always knew he'd be a good person, I was just afraid about what kind of dominant he'd be. Didn't have the best role model," Anne shares, the look on her face as she looks guiltily up at Louis showing that she hasn't told anybody else.   
"He had somebody show him what not to do," Louis reassures her. 

She takes her turn and they don't speak much more until Harry wakes up, smiling sleepily at he sight of his sub and mother getting along. 

Anne occasionally talks to him over their games of Scrabble, telling him little things about Harry when she was younger, or telling him that Harry really cares for him - she can tell. 

The same silver haired doctor comes to speak to them, explaining that they're both going to be sent home at the same time so they are not separated due to their difficult situation. She tells them that Louis' wounds have shown normal rates of healing now, confident that their daily kneeling sessions are helping. Harry will have regular physio sessions to keep his movement in his leg improving, but should gain almost all of his normal mobility. 

They get sent home a week later. 

Liam takes Louis home to get clothes and anything he would want to keep with him while they stay at Harry's. 

Zayn helps Harry in and out of the car, pushing his wheelchair down the road.   
"Thank you for this, mate, you have no idea how much you're helping," Harry tells him.   
"Well I'll help in any way I can but I draw the line at wiping your ass," Zayn says. "Liam can do that."

Harry laughs, shaking his head at his best friend.   
"I'll be sleeping downstairs then?" Harry asks when Zayn wheels him into one of the downstairs guest rooms.   
"Feel like home?" Zayn teases as he points at the candle on the bedside table that they've moved from Harry's own bedside.   
"This is my home. But yes, thank you."

Louis has to resist the urge to explore the house before he visits his bed-ridden dom. From what he's seen the outside of the building matches the interior, modern and sleek, all black, white and glass. 

"Hey, Haz," Louis smiles softly, crawling into the bed to settle into his side. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, feels good to be back home. You okay, love?" Harry asks, kissing Louis gently on his forehead. Louis breathes in the scent of Harry from the pillows and blanket, unimpeded by the scent of hospital they've gotten used to. He nods his head as he closes his eyes, smiling to himself as Harry holds him close. 

Zayn goes over to his and Liam's house to get them some stuff to keep at Harry's; clothes, deodorant, shower gel etc. He is surprised however, when he opens the door and finds a large beige envelope. 

It is exactly like the envelope he received when his pairing with Liam occurred, but this time it has both of their names printed on the front. 

His hands tremble as he picks it up, cautious as if it's made of glass.   
He almost runs back to Harry's house. 

"Li, Li, we need to talk," he pants as Liam opens the door to stop him pounding his fist on it.   
"Woah, okay," Liam says slowly, pulling Zayn inside and closing the door behind him. "What's wrong, babe?"

As his answer, Zayn holds up the envelope that is making his heart beat so fast he thinks it may burst from his chest. Zayn watches as the colour drains from Liam's face, his need to care for his sub forcing him out of his panic. 

"Alright, lets sit down and we can open it together. Yeah? C'mon, love," Zayn soothes, tugging Liam towards the living room wen he doesn't make to follow him. 

They sit beside each other, their usual comfortable silence eerie and unnerving as they stare down at the taunting pack in their laps. Liam is visibly shaken, teeth scraping at his bottom lip, as Zayn delicately opens the envelope and pulls the crisp white letter out. 

Liam's eyes float over the message over and over again until Zayn finally puts the paper down and turns to look at Liam.   
"We're getting a sub?" Zayn wonders out loud. "What the fuck?"  
"Z," Liam whimpers, the thoughts racing through his head making him dizzy. 

Zayn moves the letter aside as he squeezes the nape of Liam's neck, a firm and reassuring pressure.   
"It's okay, baby, you're okay. Tell me what you need," Zayn soothes, easing his hand up and into Liam's hair to tug at the strands and scratch at his scalp. Liam's she's flutter closed, a deep sigh escaping him. 

"I need to be good for you," Liam says, voice low and almost pleading.   
"Go to our room. Get undressed. I want you to blindfold yourself and lay out your favourite restraints and gag by the time I'm there," Zayn orders, voice firm despite not being above a whisper as he leans in and presses a hot kiss to his jaw, teeth scraping gently against his skin. Liam gasps quietly, goosebumps erupting on his skin as Zayn pulls away. 

The letter lies forgotten on the floor of the living room; bold words more eye catching than any expensive artworks Harry has spread around. 

Partners: Dominant: Zayn Malik and Switch: Liam Payne are being assigned a Submissive: Niall Horan.


	9. Chapter 9

Liam has done just as Zayn asked, as he knew he would. Zayn enters their temporary bedroom at Harry’s house, standing in the door way for a moment to admire his boyfriend. 

The gag is their favourite, a light blue ball gag, the ball large enough that it makes his jaw ache but small enough for it to be comfortable for long wear. It’s laid out on the pillow beside Liam’s head, along with his ankle and wrist restraints, soft in the inside but still a firm hold. 

Zayn smiles to himself when he sees the blindfold wrapped and tied around his gorgeous boy’s eyes. 

He knows they’ll need to address the letter sooner rather than later, but for now they both need to forget and let loose. 

“Mmm, look at you,” Zayn hums, voice low and sultry as he walks around the bed to collect the toys he wants to use. “How are you feeling about using the gag? You’ll have the buzzer,” Zayn adds. They always use another way for him to safeword if he can’t speak.   
“Good,” Liam answers after licking his lips, voice thick and heavy. 

Zayn takes his time preparing him; placing kisses across his skin and replacing his lips with the restraints. Liam shivers or whimpers at every touch, the anticipation making him so desperate for touch. 

“Ah-ah, be a good boy,” Zayn reprimands when Liam tries to push his dick up against him for some friction. Liam whines, arching his back but keeping his hips pinned to the bed where Zayn had pushed them back down. “Sit up, my love.”

Zayn makes quick work of positioning Liam, not wanting to make him wait too long. He attaches the ankle straps and the wrist cuffs together, left wrist to left ankle and the same on his right. 

With Liam’s back pressed to the headboard, he raised his wrists, and therefore his ankles to attach them to hooks on the headboard. 

Liam is flushed down his chest which is moving up and down faster than before now that he is in position and hopefully about to get what he wants. In this position Liam knows he’ll have no chance of mercy, no way of wriggling away from anything Zayn does. He’s usually in this position for some of their more interesting scenes. 

“Wow,” Zayn breathes, settling on the bed in front of Liam, still not touching. “So beautiful, Li, all exposed and unable to do anything about it.”

Liam’s cheeks redden even more, to Zayn’s satisfaction, and he tries to hide his face in his shoulder.   
“Hey, none of that, be good. I want to be able to see all of you, including this gag between your lips. Open up,” Zayn tells him, voice strong and Liam finds himself opening his mouth for a Zayn to slip the gag inside without even thinking about it. “Good boy.”

Zayn pushes the buzzer into Liam’s right hand, asking him to demonstrate how he would use it off he needed to in the scene. Liam obliges, pressing it once for green, twice for yellow and pressing it and holding for red. 

There is no warning before Liam feels something soft draw a line down his left foot. He yelps, surprised by the sudden sensation. His squirms to escape the feather Zayn wields as he drags it down his neck, dipping in to tease at his armpits, and down his chest. He circles his nipples with a touch so soft it leaves Liam whining desperately, wanting- needing - more. 

Zayn smirks to himself as he takes the feather away, giving Liam a moment of rest before he returns it, dragging just the tip over his balls. Liam jumps, dick bobbing, begging to be touched, for something. The feather drawing thin lines up and down his shaft makes Liam moan, aborted groans leaving his lips as Zayn dances the feather towards his tip but never actually touches it. 

Just as the feather finally stroke over his slit, the touch is gone and it returns on his feet again. It’s Zayn’s fingers now, scraping his nails over the soles of his partners feet. He delights in the high pitched laugh that bubbles up and escapes from Liam’s mouth, albeit muffled through the gag. He thrashes, unable to control his limbs as he attempts - unsuccessfully - to move away. 

Zayn grins, drags his nails down the backs of Liam’s calves, to the backs of his knees, pleased with how airy his laughs are getting, almost non-existent as his chest heaves up and down. His hands continue tickling down his legs until he reaches Liam’s arse. The gentle, teasing touches contrasted by the quick and heavy slaps he lands on the meaty part of Liam’s thighs and cheeks. 

Liam gasps, a muffled moan followed by a whine as the slaps continue. He is still trying to catch his breath when Zayn stops smacking his now rosy skin and pushes one slick finger into his hole, pushing through the resistance until it’s in until the knuckle. 

Zayn laughs lightly when Liam tries to say something through the gag but it only comes out garbled.   
“What was that?” Zayn teases and crooks his finger the way he knows Liam loves. It cuts off the reply Liam was going to try and make, all hope of forming words lost as he melts into the bed and moans loudly. 

“Maybe we should’ve used a bigger gag. Haven’t even got two fingers inside you and you’re moaning so prettily,” Zayn tells him, pressing his fingertip against that spot that makes Liam go mad before pulling it out completely. 

“How you doing, baby?” Zayn asks, smoothing. His hands up and down Liam’s thighs as he waits for the answer. One buzz answers his question, reassuring him that his boy is enjoying himself. “Oh look at that,” Zayn coos, his teasing tone back in his voice. “Somebody is needy.”

He wipes his finger through the puddle of precome collecting on Liam’s skin, sucking his finger into his mouth loudly so Liam knows what he’s doing. Liam adores Zayn’s mouth, loves everything he does with it and god does he love it when Zayn eats his come. He whines, wishing he could see Zayn’s lips wrapped around his fingers, tongue moving in ways he wish it would to him. 

“You want me to touch you, Li? To wrap my hand around you and make you come? Or do you want me to make it slow, make you wait for it - edge you over and over until you cry?”

Liam nods when Zayn asks his first two questions but begins shaking his head, vehemently disagreeing with his last question. Zayn hums like he’s mulling it over as he takes Liam’s dick, red and heavy, in his hand. 

“What’s that? You like the sound of the second choice? Me too,” Zayn taunts, slicking his hand with lube before wrapping it around just the tip. He closes the hole in the top of his fist, squeezing as he drags his hand up and down slightly. Liam groans and his stomach muscles clench as his need builds further. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Zayn asks. “Just imagine it’s my mouth on your cock, taking you in all the way,” he imitates what he’s saying with his hands. “Imagine me looking up at you, lips wrapped around your tip as I dip my tongue into your slit. Imagine me bringing you closer and closer, your balls drawing up as you get ready to come and then - nothing.”

Liam writhes in his restraints, dick pulsing and hole clenching. Zayn laughs and pats his balls firmly.   
“Not so fast. You’re not allowed to come until I’ve came twice,” Zayn reprimands. “And even that is at my own pace.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes fondly when he hears the moans and noises coming from upstairs. They’ve not even been in his house for an hour and they’re already hooking up. He knows that sometimes they need it, it’s well known that ignoring a dominant or submissive needs is dangerous - it’s no different to his and Louis’ kneeling sessions really, just more sexual. 

Louis’ face is beet red when he realises what he’s listening to, avoiding eye contact with Harry. 

“Maybe I should’ve invested in better soundproofing,” Harry jokes, sighing when Louis sits up and pointedly looks away from him. “Louis, what’s wrong?”  
“I just - isn’t that something you want? To do things like that?” Louis asks shyly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.   
“Maybe. I want to do what’s good for both of us, when it’s good for both of us. I don’t expect you to be sexual with me just because you’re my sub,” Harry soothes, stroking a hand down Louis’ back. 

He wriggles his hand beneath his shirt, touching the warm skin there.   
“What if I want to be sexual with you?” Louis asks, cheeks rosy and mouth turned into a mischievous grin. Harry chokes on his own breath, letting Louis pat his back until his breathing returns to normal. Louis giggles, smiling sweetly at Harry.   
“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven,” Harry murmurs, eyes wide as he looks at Louis. Louis rolls his eyes fondly and leans in to kiss Harry, a soft noise escaping his lips as Harry’s tongue moves with his own. 

“No more, Lou. We’re still figuring things out and we need to discuss what we’re comfortable doing before we do it. We’re going to have plenty time to talk considering I’m practically bed ridden,” Harry huffs at the last part, glancing forlornly at his leg. 

Louis makes a pitiful noise, worming his hand under Harry’s top to rest over his heart as he tucks his head under his chin, pressing kisses to the skin there. 

 

When Zayn finally leaves the bed, his boy asleep after a very tiring scene, he picks up the envelope and places it on the bedside table. He pointedly looks away from the manilla covered letter as he passes the bed to go to the shower. 

After his shower he curls up besides Liam, stroking and kissing his hair while he makes notes in his phone. It’s something he does after every scene, writes down what they did and his opinion, leaving room to type out Liam’s thoughts, too. They started it when they first started scening to navigate what was good and what wasn’t as fun, especially for when they were figuring out how they’d work together with Liam being a switch. In the back of his mind a voice tells him he’ll have to leave more room soon as they’re getting a new sub. 

As he begins to type he thinks back to their scene. 

Liam groans at the news that his dom gets to come twice before he even gets a chance, bucking his hips as Zayn licks a sloppy stripe over his hole. Zayn brings his strong hands up to hold him still, thumb rubbing around his rim and dipping in when his tongue pulls out. 

“Look at that, your hole is just opening up so nicely. Such a slut for it, Li, aren’t you?” Zayn prompts, pleased when Liam desperately nods his head. Liam chokes on the words ‘a slut for you, Z’ when Zayn pushes three fingers into his slick hole and his mouth works it’s way up to his balls. 

“Such a good boy, but such a naughty hole,” Zayn murmurs deeply, a fourth finger slipping in beside his others. “Greedy.”

Liam tries to warn him as he feels his orgasm fast approaching, garbled words falling on deaf ears as Zayn sucks on his balls and presses the tips of his fingers against that special spot inside of him that makes him see stars. 

He knows that Liam will need something to make him feel owned and good for Zayn a little longer than their scene. He knows what his boy needs. 

It continues like that, Zayn teasing and bring Liam to the edge in different ways, the sensitivity making the intense pleasure almost painful. 

“How about your pretty little cock fucks me until I come while you hold your come back?” Zayn suggests, though he doesn’t wait for an answer, just begins to slick Liam up slowly, careful not to push him over the edge. 

Liam’s limbs shake as Zayn lowers himself down, glad that Liam had been too out of it to notice him opening himself up when he gave him a break between edges. Zayn rocks against him, hands exploring the lean chest in front of him to pinch at his nipples. 

Lewd compliments spill from his lips as he fucks himself down onto his boyfriend, eyes never leaving the man in front of him. The sheen of sweat makes him glow almost obscenely and Zayn just wants to lick his chest and taste his man. 

“Bet you wish you could touch me, stroke me until I come on your chest, so you wouldn’t have to hold out as long. But it’s not about that, is it? It’s about you making me feel good and it feels best getting fucked by you when I know you’re struggling to not come in my ass, leave your mark, because I told you you can’t no matter how much you want to,” Zayn babbles, reaching a hand up to wipe up the drool from Liam’s chest and use it as lube as he touches himself. 

His words are reduced to curse words and praises and Liam’s name as he marks him with hot ropes of come, landing on his chest and jaw. 

Liam wails as Zayn tightens impossibly around him, toes curling and fists forming as he shakes with the effort to be good and wait for permission to come. 

Zayn waits until Liam isn’t whimpering with each breath before he pulls off, making a pitiful noise at the sight of his straining cock.   
“Look so pretty all desperate and covered in my come,” Zayn tells him, stroking a gentle hand down his thigh to pat him gently on the arse. 

“Let’s fill up this greedy hole since you’ve been waiting so patiently,” Zayn decides. Liam moans and nods at the idea, trying to present himself even more than he already is in this position, wants to please Zayn so much. “Good boy, taking it so good.”

Zayn works slowly to get the shapely plug into the puffy hole, grinning at the moan of realisation Liam lets out. He knows this plug well. It curves up and around his prostate, tiny bumps and ridges pressing into him even more when Zayn presses the switch on the remote, the toy buzzing to life. 

Liam thrashes, desperate to get away from the too much of the toy but begging to get more. He gulps in his breaths as Zayn strokes his legs gently, a contrast to the powerful vibrations inside of him causing his dick to leak like a faulty faucet. 

Zayn uncuffs his legs, massaging the stiff muscle beneath the skin as he lowers them down and attaches them to the side of the bed. This changes the angle of the plug tormenting Liam’s insides and the switch howls beneath Zayn. 

Ignoring Liam’s dick, Zayn shuffles himself up the bed so he’s kneeling over Liam’s chest. He deftly undoes the ball gag, placing it on the towel he’s laid out on the bedside table for all the tools he’s using. 

“Please, Z, please. I need to come, pleeeease,” Liam whines, sucking obediently on Zayn’s thumb when the tanned boy pushes it against his lips. 

“You gonna put your mouth to good use, pretty boy?” Zayn taunts, enjoying the dark flush settled on Liam’s cheeks as he nods, a couple of wayward tears making their way down his cheeks. “You better ask nicely for me to use your mouth.”  
“Please, Z. Please fuck my mouth until you come,” Liam begs, voice wavering due to the waves of pleasure thrumming through him as he tries to keep his orgasm at bay. 

Zayn hums his approval, cupping Liam’s jaw as he pushes in past his puffy lips. Liam moans around him, tonguing at his slit. Neither boy holds back, Zayn thrusting roughly, knuckles white as he holds on to the headboard for leverage, with Liam choking as he hits the back of his throat, tears running steadily. 

Liam is spurred on by the groans coming from his dom above him, wishes he could see him, see his abs moving with his thrusts, see his eyes roll back as his hips stutter, see his teeth pulling at his lip as he swears and calls out his name - but then Liam is focusing on swallowing his Dom’s load and trying to breath as his nose is smushed into Zayn’s dark pubes. 

When Zayn pulls out Liam is coughing to get his breath back, drool and come dripping down his chin. Zayn strokes a gentle hand over Liam’s hair as he reaches back to untie the blindfold. 

“You’ve been good so far. You don’t want to ruin it and be bad at the end do you?” Zayn says, voice stern as he connects eyes with Liam. The boy shakes his head, eager to please and wait for permission despite the tears leaking from his eyes from desperation. 

Zayn nods, pleased as he shuffles back down the bed. He grins at the strangled wail Liam lets out when the wet heat of his mouth covers his cock. His tongue swirls around the tip as he twists the plug around. Liam is panting rapidly, high pitched whimpers leaving his lips with each breath. Zayn sits back, locking eyes with Liam as he works his hand over him. 

“Zayn- sir, I can’t - can’t hold on any longer -“ Liam cries, desperately trying to behave. 

The waves of pleasure crash over him, vision darkening at the edges as he tips over the edge. But then-

“No more,” Zayn decides, hand leaving Liam’s skin, the vibrating inside him ending. Liam thrashes at his bonds, but Zayn holds his hips to the bed, watching with hooded eyes as Liam’s dick weakly oozes nothing more than one glob of come. Liam is wracked with cries, hours of desperation leading to a moment of potential release, but all he got was a torturous ruin. 

Zayn holds Liam until his sobbing subsides, replaced by silent sniffles. He takes his time pressing the water bottle to Liam’s lips to give him sips, massaging his tired limbs and cuff marks, kissing his red cheeks. He murmurs soft words of praise and encouragement in his ear as he towels him down, careful when he wipes down the half hard cock bobbing between his thighs sticky with come. Liam hisses at the contact but Zayn shushes him and placates him with a gentle kiss to the lips. 

When Liam has eaten an energy bar and drank a full bottle of water, well after Zayn can tell that Liam won’t come from the stimulation, he lays him down on the bed and very slowly eases out the plug. Liam is almost asleep when he feels the cold, hard metal encasing his cock. He jerks awake, making a questioning noise as Zayn locks the cage around him. 

“You’re mine, sweetheart. And this will make sure you don’t forget that.”

 

Harry and Louis sense the change, but they don’t get more than a ‘we’re going through some changes’ from either of the men. Zayn and Liam continue dutifully looking after their friends, and sometimes it’s easy to forget their upcoming meeting with a new member. 

When Louis is completely healed up he drives Harry to his physio appointments, helps him in the shower which leads to awkward boners and clumsy kisses. Harry pulls Louis into his lap sometimes, careful of his leg, and whispers soft words of praise in his ear as he wraps his hand around his cock and strokes up and down leisurely. He enjoys the way Louis gasps and shivers, arching into his touch. Each whimper and moan goes straight to Harry’s dick, straining against Louis’ arse. 

Harry relents after nearly three weeks of wanking off Louis, sometimes during his kneeling sessions to help him tip over into subspace - something he is very good at - and allows Louis to return the favour. 

Louis smiles shyly at him as he kisses down his abdomen until he reaches his hips, hands smoothing over Harry’s skin as if he’s afraid he’ll never get the chance to touch again. Harry lets him take his sweet time, enjoys watching (and feeling) Louis massaging his balls, squeezing at the tip and twisting on the down stroke. He strokes Louis’ hair as he groans his name, all of the praise under the sun falling from his lips. 

When Harry has gained enough energy to pull Louis up to his side Louis smiles shyly and ducks his head.   
“Was it okay?” He asks nervously, fiddling with the blanket Harry pulls over their hips.   
“Lou,” Harry chuckles, tipping Louis’ head back with a finger under his chin so he looks him in the eye. “It was amazing. You’re so good for me, love. You’ve been so good these past few weeks, I think we could try exploring some more aspects of our relationship, what works for us and our dynamic.”

Louis doesn’t answer, just leans forwards and presses their lips together gently. Harry smiles softly as he cups his cheek, pulling back to stare intently into his eyes.   
“I lo-“

“Guys, we need to talk,” Liam says as he and Zayn enter the room.   
“Liam and I have been assigned a new sub, we’re going to meet him now. We just - it’s going to be difficult and we don’t know how it’s going to work.”  
“Hey,” Harry soothes, cheeks pink from being interrupted. “You’ll be fine. I hope everything goes well.”  
“Yeah. It’ll be okay, guys,” Louis agrees, giving them an encouraging smile. 

Zayn and Liam hold hands as they walk from the car to the doors of the building. A heavy sigh leaves both of them, a blank gaze shared between them and then they push through the doors to face their future.


End file.
